1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to nonmechanical printing or copying devices operating according to electrophotographic principles, and in particular to a drive system for such a device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In conventional data printers and copying devices operating according to principles of electrophotography, the various rotating or moving elements of such devices are respectively driven with separate motors and gears which are synchronized by means of a complicated and costly electronic monitoring system. The high cost is due not only to the necessity of an electronic monitoring system, but is also a result of the several duplicate motors which are required.